


Pose For Me, Ms. Conrad

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aubrey Posen is a world-renown fashion editorial photographer. What happens when her agent has booked her celebrity crush, Stacie Conrad, for a nude shoot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pose For Me, Ms. Conrad

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a anonymous prompt I got from my old blog. It's stuck with me and I've always wanted to do it. It was originally supposed to be a Bechloe fic, but one of my lovely followers, Alex, asked for Staubrey. So I'm giving him Staubrey. This one's for you, buddy.

Aubrey shut her laptop, pushing it aside on her desk. She thumbed through a portfolio of models, all stick-thin, starving, and boy-shaped. She sighed, pushing up her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. She picked up her office phone and called in her agent, Amy. The woman waltzed in with two cups of coffee and a smug grin. She pushed one of the cups towards her boss. Aubrey took it graciously, sipping its contents before she spoke. 

"What does my week look like?" Aubrey set down her cup and perched her glass on top of her messy, blonde hair.

"Pretty bleak, to be honest." Amy drawled, taking a tentative sip of her own cup. She winced when the steaming coffee burnt her tongue, clearing her throat to ease the pain. "You shoot Vogue Italia on Tuesday and you have that black-and-white nude shoot with Stacie Conrad on Thursday." Amy pinched her eyes closed, snapping to recall Aubrey's schedule. Aubrey choked on her coffee, swallowing it with a pained expression.

"I'm doing what with Stacie Conrad?" Aubrey's green eyes widened in panic.

"You're doing the nude shoot for her portfolio, rememba?" Amy furrowed her brow, tugging at the starched white collar of her button down. 

"I never agreed to this." Aubrey rose from her seat.

"I swear, I asked you Boss. Plus, I figure you enjoy it, since you have such a toner for her." Amy winked.

"What the fuck is a toner?" Aubrey shook her head. 

"It's like a huge, lady boner." Amy gestured with an eyebrow wiggle. Aubrey rolled her eyes and pressed her index finger to her temple. "What're you doing? Trying to kill me with your mind powers?" She smirked at her own joke.

"This is going to be a disaster." Aubrey said under her breath.

"No, it's not! You'll love it. You and your lady-loving eyeballs." Amy encouraged, circling to leave.

"No, I don't think you understand, Amy. This isn't just a girl crush." Aubrey sighed, plopping down in her office chair.

"But you get to see her naked, what's greater than that?" Amy paused for an answer, eyebrow raised, and palm extended. "Nothing. The answer is nothing." 

"Just go." 

"Yes, sir." 

"I need a cigarette." She sighed, pushing out of her office.

-

Aubrey adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, prepping her camera equipment for the Vogue shoot. Formally, each photographer would have a team to set up equipment for a professional shoot, but Aubrey had a very personal connection with assembling her tools. It helped her get in the zone, wind down, mentally prepare herself, if you will. But today was the polar opposite. She almost dropped her camera, her hands were so shaky. She didn't even comprehend why she was so nervous, because Conrad's shoot was still two days away. Ever since the day Amy told her of her plans, her mind was clouded with a fog of pure fear and nerves.

She wetted her lips with her tongue, pushing her glasses onto the top of her head. She squinted her eyes on the settings on her trusty camera, making sure everything was calibrated with the lights and such. She knelt down on her knees, holding her head with trembling hands. She inhaled through her nose deeply, holding it in for as long as she could muster. 

"Get your shit together, Posen. This is not professional." She scolded herself as she released her breath, unwinding. She heard the door unlock and shot up, resting her hand on her hip. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it up into a messy bun. She smiled curtly at the model, extending her hand.

"Aubrey Posen." 

"Chloe Beale. Nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of your work." The redhead spoke, hand lingering on Aubrey's. Aubrey averted her eyes shyly, rubbing her palms against her jeans. Chloe's hair was slicked back in a terse ponytail, a dark smokey eye painted to make her huge, blue eyes pop. She adjusted her gold, spiky jewelry and positioned herself in front of the camera. Chloe's team crowded around Aubrey, craning their necks in attempt to catch a glimpse of what was captured in the lense. 

"Doing great, boss." Amy winked, brushing her hand on Aubrey's blazer. She rolled her eyes, positioning herself behind the camera.

"You ready?" Aubrey asked Chloe, flatly.

"As ever." Chloe said flirtatiously, taking her first pose.

The photo shoot flowed by without a hitch. Chloe was great, but Aubrey just couldn't bring herself to focus. She had no notes for Chloe, and normally she was a very vocal part of the artistic vision for the shoot. But today she was silent. Her brain swam with thoughts of coming events. After a few hundred shoots, she concluded the shoot. 

"We have more than enough here, you were fantastic." Aubrey said wryly, pushing her blazer sleeves up to her elbows.

"Are you okay?" Chloe said, crossing her arms. She was insecure, Aubrey could tell.

"Yeah, just fine. A lot on my mind." 

"I could help with that." Chloe's voice sank into a huskier, more sultry tone. Her glittering blue eyes stared intensely into Aubrey's green ones.

"That's very sweet, but I'll have to pass." Aubrey turned her eyes to the ground, holding her elbow coyly.

"Are you sure?" Chloe got closer, hand lingering on Aubrey's arm.

"Yeah." 

"Well, if you change your mind, call me." Chloe winked and strutted out of the studio.

Aubrey sighed. She almost never turned down hooking up with a hot girl and just look what she's puddled into. A sap. A complete sap. She shook her head and walked off set. She leaned against the cold, red brick wall and lit a cigarette.

-

"Are you ready to get an eyeful? That broad's at least got D's." Amy trailed after Aubrey, making squeezing gestures with her hands.

"Would you just shut it, Amy? This isn't funny." Aubrey hissed, stalking down the hall to the studio. This was it. The day. A boulder lodged itself in Aubrey's throat, making it impossible for her to relax. She straightened the collar of her blazer and flattened her palm against the side of her ponytail. She inhaled deeply and opened the heavy, metal door. 

For the first time in four years of her career, Aubrey let a team set up her camera. She couldn't bring herself to put anything together right now, she herself wasn't altogether. Her mind was buzzing, pounding in protest against her skull. She took a moment to herself, playing with her camera. Rolling her eyes, she cursed herself for letting the interns calibrate her camera. Everything was wrong. She tugged at the back of her heels, wobbling on her stilettos. She toyed with her camera's settings and before she knew it, Stacie and her team were crowded in the small studio.

"Aubrey Posen." Aubrey extended a shaky hand. Stacie's eyes widened at the sight of the photographer. She adjusted her robe nervously before taking the woman's hand.

"Stacie Conrad." She smiled. Aubrey's heart throbbed. "I didn't know you were so attractive." Stacie laughed timorously. A rush of blood sprinted into Aubrey's cheeks within seconds. "Oh, the mystique of the woman behind the camera." Stacie beamed, returning to her mark.

"Something like that." Aubrey laughed, running her palm against her sharp ponytail once more. 

"Hey guys, if you don't mind," Stacie nodded towards the door. "I would like some privacy for this shoot." 

A few begrudged murmurs sounded from the herd of agents, recruits, close friends, and family walked out. Aubrey nodded for Amy to follow suit. Amy pouted, sure to make obscene thrusting motions at Aubrey before she left.

"What's with your assistant?" Stacie giggled.

"My agent." Aubrey corrected, blushing furiously.

"Right, sorry."

"It's fine. Common mistake. She's a nut, that one." Aubrey smiled. She was surprised at how relaxed she was. Things were going great. Aubrey bit down on her lip and nodded at Stacie. "Whenever you're ready. Mind if I smoke?" Aubrey pulled her lighter and a cigarette out of her blazer pocket.

"Go ahead." Stacie turned to face the wall. "So hot." Stacie mouthed to herself, shrugging off her robe. 

Aubrey took her camera off it's stand, hanging it around her neck. She held the cigarette between her lips, lighting it with a cupped hand. She took a long drag, closing her eyes and holding in the smoke. Time froze for a second and she knew she was ready. She let it dangle from her mouth as she knelt down, pulling the camera to her face. Stacie laid down on the floor, wrapping her arm around her chest. She messed up the top of her hair and posed. 

Aubrey clicked slowly, tightening her lips around the cigarette. "Gorgeous." She mumbled. "A few more of these and then I want to get a few of you on your back." Stacie nodded silently, eyes intensely staring in the camera.

Stacie moved on her back, splaying her raven hair against the white floor. Aubrey mashed her cigarette on the ground. She'd take care of it later. She scooted over and rose to get a better angle. The lights glittered off of Stacie's tanned skin, making Aubrey's brain go numb. She held her breath with each shot, relishing in the view. She rolled in her lips, peeking out from behind the camera. Stacie's eyes weren't on the camera, they were glued on her. Stacie exhaled deeply and shot out a hand to grab Aubrey's blazer. She yanked Aubrey closer, mashing their lips together. Stacie growled into the kiss, clawing at Aubrey's clothes in protest. Aubrey pushed her camera out of the way, resting her hands on Stacie's bare hips. Stacie straddled her lap, pushing Aubrey's thick-rimmed glasses up on top her head. 

"Babe, I can't see you now." Aubrey laughed lightly. She pulled them back down, returning her lips to Stacie's for a lingering kiss. 

"Oh god, Aubrey." Stacie groaned, clawing Aubrey's scalp.

"I've wanted this for a very long time." Aubrey whimpered, clustering kisses on your neck.

"You know how I pretended to not know what you looked like?" Stacie breathed out. "Lie." 

Aubrey nodded, "But of course." 

"Mmm, come here before the crew wonders what's taking us so long." Stacie purred.


End file.
